Like I'm Gonna Lose You (HunHan)
by moonbobae
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan sudah bersama selama 3 tahun lamanya. Mereka sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tetapi mereka menutupi semua itu. Hanya mata hati berbicara, tak diungkapkan. Namun, tak disangka ada seseorang yang memasuki kehidupan mereka dan merusaknya secara perlahan (BAD SUMMARY!). /HUNHAN/CHANBAEK?/GS/
1. Chapter 1

Like I'm Gonna Lose You (HunHan)

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Side Cast: Choi Siwon (sonsaengnim)

Tingkat: T

Genre: kartun kostum Mainan mewah Gender (GS), Drama, Romantis

HAPPY READING GUYS!

Sinar matahari yang terik menembus jendela kamar tersebut. Membuat yeoja yang berada diatas tempat tidur itu terusik.

"Hhhmmm" Yeoja itu bernama Luhan. Xi Luhan.

"Ireona Lu, hari ini kau sekolah dan Sehun sudah menunggumu di meja makan." Ucap seorang maid sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan.

Ya, Luhan memang hidup dengan maid nya dari umur 14 tahun higga sekarang, 17 tahun. Orang tua Luhan berada di China dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hanya dua kali dalam setahun orang tua Luhan berkunjung ke Korea untuk menemui anaknya. Luhan memang anak yang mandiri. Tapi, Luhan juga perlu rasa kasih saying dari orang tuanya.

"Baiklah" Dengan gontai Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sementara di meja makan..

"Tunggu sebentar ne, Luhan sedang mandi." Maid itu memberi tahu Sehun. Sehun pun membalas dengan senyumannya yang amat sangat manis.

5 menit…

15 menit…

30 menit…

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sih?! Apa dia kembali tidur? Aku akan melihatnya." Sehun pun bergegas menaiki tangga tangga kecil yang berada di rumah luhan. Setelah menemukan pintu berwarna _soft pink_ , ia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada." Sehun memang tidak menemukan Luhan di kamar itu. Tetapi, bunyi percikan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi membuat Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan berada disana.

"Hhh sampai kapan aku harus menunggu.." Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang _big size_ milik Luhan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _strawberry and champagne_ yang ia tahu betul itu adalah aroma tubuh Luhan. Secara perlahan, Sehun menuntun matanya untuk terpejam.

Beberapa menit setelah Sehun memejamkan matanya, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Menampilkan Luhan yang kini hanya menggunakan _bathrobe._ Luhan berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan memakai seragamnya. Untung saja pakaian dalam nya sudah ia pakai di kamar mandi.

Merasa tidak sendiri, Luhan menoleh ke arah kanan. Tempat dimana ia biasa tidur. Ranjang _big size_ nya yang kini tengah ditiduri oleh seseorang.

"YAAAKKK OH Sehun!"

Ya, wajar saja Luhan berteriak sekencang dan sekeras itu. Sehun berada di kamarnya! Dan meniduri ranjangnya! Sejak kapan atau dari kapan, Luhan tidak tahu. Yang jelas Luhan sangat kesal.

"Berisik sekali Lu." Dan hanya itu respon dari seorang Oh Sehun. Hal itu justru membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Luhan menyeret Sehun keluar kamar dengan sekuat tenaga.

"LEPASKAN AKU LU! INI SUNGGUH SAKIT!" Sehun meronta minta di lepaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Sehun tengah diseret menuruni tangga oleh Luhan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Jawab Luhan acuh.

"LU AKU BERSUMPAH AKU TIDAK MELIHAT SEMUANYA! AKU HANYA TIDUR DI RANJANG MU. ITU SAJA SUDAH!" Kini suara Sehun terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Eoh?" Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Oh! Mungkin bukan bingung. Tapi malu!

"Kumohon Lu, lepaskan aku.." Dengan muka memelasnya Sehun, akhirnya Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari seragam sekolah Sehun.

"Kau seperti tidak punya hati saja, Lu. Seragam ku sampai kusut begini." Ucap Sehun berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk disana. Memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para maid yang berada di rumah Luhan.

"Salah mu sendiri. Kau bisa menungguku disini. Hanya menunggu! Tidak perlu masuk ke kamar ku tanpa mengetuk pintu terebih dahulu. Kau juga tidak seharusnya meniduri ranjang ku seenaknya!. Dan satu lagi,- YAK! OH SEHUN!"

Karena malas mendengar ocehan Luhan, Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah Luhan, lalu menaiki motor _sport_ nya. Luhan pun mengikutinya.

"Justru kau yang tidak punya hati Oh Sehun!" Kata Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Sekarang kau ingin meninggalkan ku, eoh? Membiarkan ku berjalan kaki sendirian ke sekolah?" Luhan mem _pout_ kan bibir nya membuat Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Lucu sekali Luhannie ku ini.." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Naiklah Lu, nanti kita terlambat." Lanjut Sehun sambil menepuk jok belakang nya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk disana dan memakaikan helm untuk Luhan.

" _How sweet.._ " Ucap Luhan sambil memamerkan senyumannya lalu mulai menaiki motor _sport_ milik sehun dan duduk di bagian belakang. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kalau harus jujur, sebenarnya Sehun dan Luhan bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya bersahabat. Ya, walaupun tingkah laku mereka hampir sama seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya. Mungkin Luhan beruntung dapat mengenal Sehun sedekat ini. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Sebelum Luhan, Sehun hanya akrab dengan satu orang temannya, Park Chanyeol. Namja berbadan tinggi yang tak pernah luput untuk memamerkan senyuman khas nya. Semenjak kehadiran Luhan, Sehun menjadi sedikit terbuka kepada beberapa orang. Tetapi untuk Luhan, Sehun berubah 360 derajat. Karena pertama kali Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun, Sehun selalu memasang wajah datarnya dan tidak pernah memberikan senyumannya seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

"Kau pasti belum sarapan, eoh?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan sambil merogoh tas miliknya.

"Untung saja aku tidak lupa membawa bekalmu di meja makan tadi." Sehun memberikan bekal tersebut kepada Luhan. Luhan memang jarang sarapan di rumah nya sendiri.

" _Good boy!_ " Luhan mengambil bekalnya dari tangan Sehun lalu melahapnya hingga habis.

"Apa aku perlu membersihkannya, Lu?" Sehun mulai memajukan badannya. Tangannya kini sudah berada di pipi Luhan yang bulat dan memerah seperti tomat. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya atas perlakuan Sehun.

Jari-jari Sehun mulai mengusap sudut bibir Luhan. Menghilangkan bekas makanan yang tadi Luhan makan.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak ada yang lucu Oh Sehun!" Luhan memajukan bibirnya, menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Justru hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa menjadi-jadi. Siapapun yang melihat wajah Luhan sekarang, pasti ikut tertawa seperti Sehun. SUNGGUH SANGAT LUCU!

Sehun terus saja menertawakan Luhan. Sampai ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu puas tertawa. Namun, tawa Sehun berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang meneriaki nama Luhan.

"LUHANN!" Teriak seorang namja yang kini tengah berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Chanyeol?" Ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka nampak bingung dengan penampilan Chanyeol. Baju seragam yang keluar-keluar seperti anak brandalan dan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Lu, aku begini karena dari tadi aku mencari mu kemana-mana. Berlari, menabrak orang-orang tanpa meminta maaf. Seperti tidak punya salah sama sekali." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Intinya?" Tanya Luhan malas mendengar alasan likak-likuk Chanyeol.

"Eumm .. hari ini ada ulangan matematika Lu. So, can i sit down with you? Please.." Karena tidak tega melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memelas, akhirnya Luhan memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk duduk bersamanya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk pindah.

"Cih! Kau seperti tidak belajar saja, Yeol." Ucap Sehun kesal, karena ia tiak bisa duduk dengan Luhan dan berakhir harus duduk sendiri.

"Aku memang tidak menguasai pelajaran matematika, bodoh!" Kata Chanyeol tak kalah kesal dengan Sehun.

KRIINNGG ~ KRIINNGG!

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, pertanda untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi harus sudah berada di kelas. Dan pertengkaran mulut antara Sehun dan Chanyeol pun telah usai dipisahkan oleh Luhan. 10 menit berlalu, datanglah sosok namja yang tidak asing lagi bagi seisi ruangan tersebut. Namja itu adalah Siwon sonsaengnim. Guru matematika ter _killer_ untuk kelas 11C. Kelasnya Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Tapi siapa yeoja yang berada disamping Siwon sonsaengnim?

"Perkenalkan dirimu," Siwon sonsaengnim mempersilahkan yeoja itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu tersenyum.

Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu? Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut bertanya-tanya.

TBC or END?

Jangan lupa review nya yaaa. Aku perlu kalian semua yang baca fanfic ini mohon untuk diberikan tinjauannya. Thankyou


	2. Chapter 2

Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Side Cast: Choi Siwon (sonsaengnim)

Rate: T

Genre: Gender Switch (GS), Drama, Romance

HAPPY READING GUYS!

" _Perkenalkan dirimu," Siwon sonsaengnim mempersilahkan yeoja itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu tersenyum._

 _Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu? Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut bertanya-tanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Annyeong," Yeoja tersebut tersenyum lembut lalu membungkukkan badannya. Sangat cantik! Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan terpesona. Badannya yang mungil menggemaskan, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus, rambutnya yang ikal terurai bebas, dan matanya yang lentik. Hampir menunjukkan kata sempuna!

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kalian dapat memanggilku Baekhyun atau Baekki. Aku harap kalian semua bisa menerimaku disini. Menjadikan aku teman kalian." Lanjut yeoja itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk Baekhyun." Mendengar perintah Siwon sonsaengnim, Baekhyun pun langsung mencari tempat duduk. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dimana kursi yang akan ia duduki. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sehun lah yang duduk sendiri. Dan memang hanya kursi disebelah Sehun yang tersisa. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Hai! Aku Baekhyun." Lagi-lagi yeoja itu tersenyum. Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun singkat. Ya, beginilah Sehun jika bersama dengan orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Kembali dingin seperti es. Kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

 _Actually,_ Baekhyun tidak suka dengan orang yang sifat nya seperti Sehun. Pendiam, dingin, tampangnya seperti tidak mempunyai teman dan lebih asyik untuk menyendiri. Baekhyun lebih menyukai orang yang ceria, selalu tersenyum seperti dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, Sehun membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

Kelas pun berakhir, membuat para murid bersorak ria. Ya, ini adalah waktunya pulang. Semua murid berjalan ke arah pintu, keluar kelas. Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Kau... Luhan? Temannya Sehun, kan?" Ternyata yang menahan Luhan adalah Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun lalu mengangguk, "ya, aku Luhan. Dan Sehun adalah temanku."

"Eum.. Bolehkah aku berteman dengan kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada yang melarangnya Baekki, bertemanlah dengan kami." Luhan tersenyum lagi. Senyuman Luhan memang selalu membuat semua orang merasa tenang dan nyaman. Termasuk Baekhyun, yang baru mengenal Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang bersama! Dimana Sehun?" Ucap Baekhyun sangat antusias. Apalagi saat menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari Sehun.

"Eum.. tidak bisa Baek, aku sudah berjanji kepada Chanyeol untuk belajar bersamanya. Sehun juga hari ini ada latihan _dance._ Mian," Jelas Luhan memberitahu Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin menanyakan dimana tempat Sehun berlatih, Luhan telah pergi. Berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kelas itu. Baekhyun pun hanya dapat menghela nafas.

* * *

Kini Luhan tengah berada di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Sebanding dengan rumahnya sendiri. Ini semua hanya karena Chanyeol. Hanya untuk Chanyeol. Hanya demi Chanyeol! Chanyeol mengajak Luhan untuk belajar bersamanya. Oh! Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol meminta Luhan untuk mengajarinya. Luhan memang tidak bisa menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik untuk Luhan. Chanyeol lah tempat dimana Luhan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya. Jadi, Chanyeol tahu betul apa isi hati Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Seharusnya kau pulang denganku tadi.. kau tidak perlu menaiki bus." Ucap Chanyeol ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Luhan.

"Kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku, Chanyeol ah. Dasar munafik!" Cibir Luhan kesal. Luhan memang mengetahui sifat Chanyeol yang pelupa. Sangat tahu! Tetapi, bisakah sifat itu hilang? Pergi jauh-jauh dari seorang Park Chanyeol? Bisakah? Luhan sangat geram.

"Lu, ayo kita belajar! Ingat ne, kau sudah berjanji untuk mengajariku!" Kata Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

"Aku ingin tahu, dimana letak aula nya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada penjaga sekolah. Berhubung Baekhyun adalah murid baru, tentu saja ia ingin mengetahui tentang sekolah baru nya yang sangat luas ini.

"Kau hanya harus berjalan lurus dari sini. Paling ujung, ada pintu besar. Disitu aula nya." Ucap penjaga sekolah menjelaskan letak aula kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun berjalan sesuai dengan arahan yang diberi oleh penjaga sekolah tadi. Ketika sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang ukurannya cukup besar, Baekhyun mendengar suara dentuman musik.

"Apa ini aula nya?" Karena rasa penasaran Baekhyun yang sangat tinggi, ia pun masuk menerobos pintu besar tersebut.

"….."

Sangat tidak disangka! Kini, Baekhyun tengah berdiri dibelakang 2 orang namja yang sedang menari di iringi musik yang tadi ia dengar sebelum masuk ke ruangan ini. Kedua namja itu membelakanginya. Kedua namja tersebut telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun kagum kepada mereka. Baekhyun selalu memuji dalam hati setiap gerakan yang ditampilkan oleh kedua namja yang menari membelakanginya.

Sampai suara musik itu berhenti, begitu pula dengan kedua namja itu. Baekhyun menepuk kedua telapak tangannya berkali-kali. Yang artinya, Baekhyun memberi tepuk tangan kepada kedua namja yang telah selesai menari.

Kedua namja itu berbalik. Sadar akan adanya sebuah tepukan tangan seseorang. Kai dan Sehun. Ya, kedua namja tersebut adalah Kai dan Sehun. Kedua namja yang tadi menari membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Kau…?" Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun. Menyipitkan matanya yang sebenarnyasudah sipit.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak heran dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia tahu mengapa Sehun menunjuknya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Mereka hanya baru berkenalan satu kali. Dan selama duduk berdua pun mereka tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan. Pantas saja jika Sehun hanya mengingat wajah Baekhyun, bukan namanya.

"Hun, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Aku duluan ne." Kai, namja yang tidak dikenal Baekhyun, berlari kecil meninggalkan aula. Tentu saja meninggalkan Sehun dan juga Baekhyun.

Sehun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Memasukan semua benda miliknya ke dalam tas. Tidak lupa dengan _headset_ yang akan ia tempelkan ke telinganya. Mendengar lagu kesukaannya. Dan juga lagu kesukaan Luhan.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa kau pandai menari."

Suara itu menahan tangan Sehun yang sudah siap untuk memasangkan _headset_ pada telinganya. Baekhyun. Baekhun lah pelakunya.

"Kau masih disini? Mengapa kau tidak pulang?"

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya dengan menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku ingin mengetahui jelas tentang sekolah baru ku ini. Dan sialnya, diluar hujan deras." Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Kau suka hujan?" Tanya Baekhyun sekaligus mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Sehun.

"Luhan…"

Baekhyun heran dengan Sehun. Mengapa Sehun menyebut nama Luhan? Apa ada Luhan disini? Bukankah Luhan sedang belajar bersama dengan Chanyeol?

"Luhan?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Bermaksud untuk menanyakan apa maksud Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyebut nama Luhan.

"Aku dan Luhan suka hujan. Sangat menyukai hujan."

Baekhyun semakin bingung. Tapi ia memilih untuk mendengarkan Sehun.

"Aku dan Luhan selalu menunggu hujan dikala orang-orang menanti sebuah pelangi."

Baekhyun tetap mendengarkan Sehun. Sepanjang apapun kalimat-kalimat yang Sehun keluarkan dari mulutnya, Baekhyun akan tetap mendengarkannya.

"Aku dan Luhan selalu berharap awan akan merubah warnanya, menjadi hitam. Lalu turun rintik-rintik air yang lama-kelamaan semakin menjadi. Semakin banyak dan semakin deras. Disitulah aku dan Luhan merasakan kebahagiaan. Menari bersama dengan bulir-bulir air yang turun dari langit. Aku dan Luhan menari dibawah hujan. Tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhku dan juga tubuhnya. Walau keesokan harinya, kami akan jatuh sakit dengan waktu yang bersamaan." Sehun tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang ia ceritakan kepada Baekhyun. Dimana saat itu adalah saat pertama kali Sehun dan Luhan bertemu.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Disebuah taman yang sangat indah, yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam bunga, udara yang segar untuk dihirup, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di taman tersebut. Sebut saja taman cherry. Memang banyak buah cherry disana. Oh iya! Yeoja itu Luhan. Luhan sangat menyukai buah cherry. Tujuannya ke taman ini? Tentu saja untuk mengambil beberapa buah cherry._

 _Ketika Luhan sedang memetik buah cherry secara diam-diam, ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menabraknya. Alhasil buah cherry yang berada di ranjang, yang sebelumnya sudah ia petik, terjatuh. Menyebar kemana-mana._

" _Mianhe, aku sama sekali tidak sengaja." Luhan terdiam. Tidak tidak! Luhan terpaku. Oh sebenarnya Luhan membeku! Entah mengapa Luhan tidak dapat bergerak saat melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang telah menabraknya._

 _Mata itu seakan-akan menghipnotis Luhan untuk terus menatapnya. Menjadi pusat objek untuk mata Luhan sendiri. Luhan suka mata itu. Apalagi saat mata itu kembali menatap Luhan. Menatap mata Luhan maksudnya. Luhan seperti melihat bintang disana, di mata itu. Tapi Luhan juga melihat bulan. Oh! Bahkan Luhan juga dapat melihat pelangi dimata itu. Sangat menakjubkan!_

 _Yang menabrak Luhan adalah seorang namja. Tentu saja namja itu Sehun. Sehun juga selalu berkunjung ke taman ini. Ketika ia sedang ada masalah dan ingin menyendiri, Sehun pasti akan pergi ke taman ini. Taman cherry. Mencari ketenangan di taman tersebut. Taman ini memang tidak terlalu ramai, bahkan bisa dibilang sepi. Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun memilih tempat ini._

" _Apa aku perlu memetik kembali buah cherry yang sudah kau kumpulkan?"_

 _Sehun merasa dihiraukan oleh yeoja di hadapannya. Walaupun Sehun sudah mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah yeoja itu, tetap saja tidak ada respon._

' _Apa dia bisu?' pikir Sehun._

' _Mengapa dia melihatku seperti itu?' Tiba-tiba saja detak jantung Sehun berubah menjadi cepat, tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti sebelum ia menemui yeoja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini._

 _Hal itu membuat tangan Sehun beranjak naik memegang dada kirinya. Sehun sangat yakin yeoja itu pasti mendengar suara detak jantung Sehun yang memburu kali ini._

" _Apa kau baik?" Luhan yang melihat reaksi itu langsung menanyakan apakah Sehun baik-baik saja, atau malah tidak._

' _Oh bahkan suara nya sangat merdu' Sehun hanya dapat berkata seperti itu di dalam hatinya._

" _Hey.. aku berbicara denganmu.." Kini gantian Luhan yang mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun._

" _A-aku baik. Maksudku, euumm.. aku Sehun. Siapa namamu?" Sehun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begini? Dorongan dari mana yang membuat Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berjabat tangan? Lebih tepatnya untuk berkenalan._

" _Xi Luhan. Panggil saja aku Luhan." Luhan memamerkan senyumannya yang hampir saja membuat jantung Sehun keluar dari tempat asalnya._

 _Selanjutnya Sehun dan Luhan asik berbincang. Berbagi tawa satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka sadari, awan di langit sana berubah warna menjadi hitam. Angin pun ikut berhembus kencang. Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian, ada sebulir air yang jatuh mengenai kulit Sehun. Itu bukan air mata Sehun ataupun Luhan. Melainkan, itu adalah air hujan._

" _Hujan Lu." Ucap Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berteduh._

" _Wae? Aku suka hujan." Bukannya berteduh, Luhan malah berlari menerobos hujan._

" _Sehun! Ayo kita menari dibawah hujan! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" Luhan berteriak mengajak Sehun untuk menari bersamanya dibawah derasnya hujan._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun juga ikut menerobos hujan. Menghampiri Luhan, lalu menari bersamanya. Sampai hujan itu berhenti._

" _Aku juga suka hujan Lu."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hujan nya sudah reda." Kata Sehun memberitahu Baekhyun. Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sehun dan Baekhyun masih berada di ruang yang sama. Di aula tepatnya. Mereka menunggu hujan. Menunggu kapan hujan akan berhenti. Bukan mereka, sebenarnya Baekhyun yang menunggu hujan reda. Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya sampai hujan berhenti. Baekhyun memang tidak suka hujan.

"Oh. Ya, aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku sampai hujan reda, Sehun." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan aula.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Oh Sehun. Apapun itu caranya." Baekhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang turun membasahi pipinya dengan kasar.

* * *

"Lu, apa kau ingat siapa nama murid baru di kelas kita?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa melihat wajah Luhan. Mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah mobil. Mobil pribadi Chanyeol tentunya. Chanyeol sedang mengantar Luhan pulang.

"Namanya.. Baekhyun! Ya aku baru ingat. Tadi saat aku ingin keluar kelas, dia menahanku. Ku kira ada apa, ternyata dia ingin berteman denganku dan Sehun."

CKIIITTT

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membanting stir mobil nya ke kiri. Membuat Luhan terkejolak kaget.

"CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol terengah-engah. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan secara kasar. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar atas perlakuannya sendiri yang hampir mencelakakan Luhan dan juga dirinya. Chanyeol tahu ia salah. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tidak bisa ditebak, marah atau khawatir Chanyeol tidak tahu.

"Mianhe Lu, penglihatanku tiba-tiba kabur." Bohong. Chanyeol berbohong kepada Luhan.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mencoba untuk memastikan Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Chanyeol.

"Tidak Lu.. aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Chanyeol terpaksa membohongi Luhan kali ini. Ia melebarkan kedua sudut bibirnya lalu mengusap lembut surai rambut Luhan yang panjang. Chanyeol tersenyum amat sangat tampan.

Luhan sama sekali tidak terusik dengan usapan Chanyeol pada rambutnya. Chanyeol memang sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai adiknya sendiri, walaupun Luhan lebih tua darinya. Toh, Luhan pun tidak keberatan.

"Syukurlah.." Luhan menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil Chanyeol. Selanjutnya Chanyeol kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan.

 **Sesampainya di rumah Luhan..**

" _Thank you very much,_ Yeol. Tumben sekali kau mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Biasanya kau hanya memberhentikanku di halte, kkkkkk~" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol lalu membuka pintu mobil. Turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Ketika Luhan hendak menutup pintunya kembali..

"Lu," Chanyeol menahannya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau berpikir kalau murid baru itu-maksudku Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kosong.

Pikiran Luhan bercampur aduk.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat hati Luhan terasa teriris. Luhan juga merasakan hatinya tertusuk benda yang sangat tajam. Entah benda apa itu Luhan sendiri tidak tahu.

TBC

 **HALO! Maaf yaa aku lama bgt buat lanjutin chapter 2 nya and baru update sekarang malem-malem gini.. aku lg banyak bgt tugas sekolahh huhuu:(**

 **OIYA! REVIEW NYA JANGAN SAMPE LUPA YA HAYOO KALIAN SEMUA YANG BACA FANFIC AKUU!**

 ** _For your information, if you want to talk with me, you can follow me through on email: moonjeongbobae or : adindzf  
_**

 ** _Thankyouu, pokoknya love you all to the moon and never ever back... maybe? XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Side Cast: Oh Sang Hun (Sehun's Father), Oh Sinhui (Sehun's Mother), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Rate: T

Genre: Gender Switch (GS), Drama, Romance

HAPPY READING GUYS!

" _Apa kau berpikir kalau murid baru itu-maksudku Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun?"_

 _Luhan terdiam._

 _Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kosong._

 _Pikiran Luhan bercampur aduk._

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat hati Luhan terasa teriris. Luhan juga merasakan hatinya tertusuk benda yang sangat tajam. Entah benda apa itu Luhan sendiri tidak tahu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lu?" Chanyeol tahu ia salah menanyakan hal ini kepada Luhan. Chanyeol tahu ia sangat bodoh. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia seakan-akan seperti peramal. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menghancurkan Luhan secara perlahan. Membuat Luhan menangis, membuat Luhan mengurung dirinya di kamar sendirian, dan mungkin tidak akan ada niatan untuk keluar.

" _Are you okay?"_ Chanyeol menepuk bahu Luhan sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

" _Y-yeah, I'm..okay."_ Chanyeol tahu Luhan membohonginya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

" _Thank you very much,_ Yeol." Ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya kembali.

Tunggu! Biasanya ada satu senyuman yang sangat cantik jika ingin berpamitan? Apa Luhan melupakan itu atau Chanyeol yang terlalu berharap untuk diberikan senyuman dari Luhan?

Seakan merasa bersalah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lu... mianhe, jeongmal mianhe.." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangis. Bukan. Alasan Chanyeol menangis bukan karena ia takut dengan Luhan yang mungkin akan memarahinya akibat pertanyaan bodoh itu. Sama sekali bukan. Chanyeol menangis karena ia dapat merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan. Chanyeol tahu hati Luhan seperti sedang dipatahkan. Chanyeol tahu hati Luhan seketika retak. Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Yeol, jangan seperti ini.. aku malu jika ada orang yang melihat kita." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan memutar balikkan badannya untuk mengahadap Chanyeol. Luhan memberikan _big smile_ nya kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tahu ini semua hanya keterpaksaan.

"Kau aneh! Mana mungkin. Maksudku, mereka baru saja bertemu dan kau tidak lupa dengan sikap Sehun yang kembali dingin jika bertemu dengan orang baru kan?" lanjut Luhan seraya merapihkan seragamsekolahnya.

"Bukan be-" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat Luhan yang berlari menuju pagar rumahnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dan aku tau kau tidak suka itu." Kata Luhan sambil menutup pintu rumahya. Membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian diluar.

"Bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum Lu," Lirih Chanyeol yang masih setia melihat pintu yang tadi Luhan tutup.

Beberapa detik kemudian, apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan benar. Suara gemuruh dari langit sudah mulai terdengar. Kilat pun sudah bermunculan. Dan seketika, buliran air pun turun. Jatuh mengenai kulit Chanyeol.

"YAK! Jangan sekarang kumohon.." Chanyeol langsung berlari masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mulai mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi.

Luhan yang diam-diam melihat Chanyeol dari jendela kamarnya hanya terkikik geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andai saja kau ada disini, Hun. Menikmati hujan bersamaku." Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Dan lama-kelamaan ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 _6.30 am_

Sehun tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sambil menatap ke arah kaca. Melihat dirinya sendiri. Mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri. Oh! Mungkin sekarang Sehun bisa dibilang sudah tidak waras lagi. Mengapa ia tersenyum? Tersenyum melihat pantulan wajah nya sendiri yang ada di kaca. Sadarlah Oh Sehun!

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menuruni anak tangga. Menyapa lembut kedua orang taunya, lalu menyantap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Ini sudah telat Sehun, Luhan pasti sudah menunggumu." Oh Sinhui mengelus kepala anaknya dengan rasa kasih sayang yang sangat besar.

"Aku tidak yakin, eomma. Mungkin saja Luhan sedang bermalas-malasan di atas ranjangnya. Seperti yang eomma ketahui saja." Balas Sehun sambil mengunyah roti selainya.

"Kau harus menjaga Luhan dengan baik, jangan pernah sekalipun membuatnya menangis. Jangan biarkan setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ingat itu Oh Sehun! Kau adalah seorang namja." Oh Sang Hun, appa Sehun memang orangnya sangat penyayang. Ia juga sudah menganggap Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Akan kupegang omongan appa,"

Sehun berjalan kearah pintu utama rumahnya, menuju garasi lalu mulai memanaskan motor _sport_ nya. Dipikir sudah cukup, Sehun pun langsung mengendarai sepeda saja menjemput Luhan terlebih dahulu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sepeda motor yang Sehun kendarai itu berhenti. Sehun mencoba untuk memeriksa sepeda motornya. Tapi semua itu percuma. Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti. Biasanya jika sepeda motornya bermasalah, ia akan menyuruh _bodyguard_ appa nya membawa sepeda motornya untuk di _service_.

"Oh ayolah, bagaimana aku menjemput Luhan?" Sehun hanya dapat merutuki kerusakan pada sepeda motornya.

"Chanyeol! Ya, mungkin Chanyeol bisa menggantikanku hari ini." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari sakunya lalu memberi pesan kepada Chanyeol untuk menjemput Luhan karena sepeda motornya bermasalah. Sehun juga tak lupa memberitahu Luhan jika ia tidak bisa menjemputnya.

Sehun bersikeras meminta tolong kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia juga mencari dimana tempat bengkel berada. Mungkin hari ini Sehun akan bolos sekolah hanya karena sibuk mencari tempat bengkel. Sehun terus menerus menelusuri jalan. Sampai ia berhenti dikarenakan ada suara klakson mobil.

TIINN! TIINN!

Selama di perjalanan, Luhan maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka selalu ada topik pembicaraan. Mungkin kedua nya masih memikirkan pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol yang semalam. Mereka sama sekali tidak berbincang sampai saat nya tiba di sekolah.

Luhan berjalan terburu-buru di depan Chanyeol. Sungguh Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dengan Luhan. 'Apa pertanyaan tadi malam sebegitunya menyakitkan? Apa sampai masuk ke lubuk hatinya?' batin Chanyeol. Dengan keberanian nya, Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan. Sedikit jahil, Chanyeol menarik ikat rambut Luhan yang membuat yeoja itu mengehentikan langkah nya dan menoleh.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!" Luhan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Hehe.. mian Lu," Ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Luhan hanya mampu memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau marah padaku Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Luhan. Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Eum.. soal pertanyaanku yang tadi malam. Itu.."

"Oh! Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu Yeol. Percayalah." Luhan meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Jauh di dalam pikiran sana, sebenarnya Luhan masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan tentang apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan juga belum siap untuk mendengar semua jawabannya. Luhan takut jika rasa sakit nya akan lebih besar dari yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol berusaha mencari kebenaran di dalam mata rusa itu. Dan ya, Chanyeol tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak menemukan kebenaran maupun kebohongan. Tapi Chanyeol yakin kalau Luhan memang benar tidak marah. Luhan pun membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis.

GREB.

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Wajar saja, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Luhan. Chanyeol tidak mau melihat Luhan terluka atau menangis. Sangat sayang jika ada setetes air mata yang jatuh, turun membasahi pipi Luhan. Siapapun yang berani menyakiti Luhan, bagi Chanyeol tak ada lagi kata ampun untuk menghajar habis-habisan orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau dilihat orang banyak dalam keadaan seperti ini dan bisa jadi kita akan kena _gossip_ , Yeol." Luhan menggeliat di dalam pelukan Chanyeol lalu mendorong Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku hanya senang saja mengetahui bahwa kau tidak marah padaku Lu. Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku memelukmu. Lagipula, anak-anak di sekolah ini juga sudah tau seberapa dekatnya aku denganmu." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memamerkan senyum _pepsodent_ nya yang membuat Luhan gemas padanya. Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali mencubit pipi Chanyeol. Namun pergerakan tangan Luhan terhenti ketika melihat orang yang tidak asing baginya, sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan wanita lain yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin.

"S-sehun..?"

"Hey Lu ini aku, Chanyeol! Bukan Sehun!" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan beserta jari-jari nya didepan wajah Luhan.

"Bersama... B-baekhyun?" kali ini barulah Luhan memberi petunjuk kepada Chanyeol. Luhan menjulurkan tangan nya dan jari telunjuk nya ikut menunjuk apa yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol pun segera menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, Sehun sedang berjalan bersama Baekhyun menelusuri lorong yang menuju pintu kelas. Dengan gerak cepat, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu membawanya duduk di bangku.

"Lebih baik kau diam disini Lu."

"Dan kau, tidak seharusnya melihat mereka."

Chanyeol jelas tahu bagaimana pikiran dan perasaan Luhan sekarang. Kacau.

"T-tap-tapi.." Luhan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak lolos begitu saja.

"Aku tau Lu," Seakan-akan peka, Chanyeol membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Chanyeol mengerti situasi ini. Jadi, masa bodoh jika ada yang melihatnya sedang memeluk Luhan dan _gossip_ bertebaran dimana-mana.

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa bahwa ia sangat cengeng. Hanya melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun jalan berdua di lorong, Luhan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Bisa saja jika mereka bertemu di gerbang sekolah lalu berbincang soal tugas yang diberikan oleh siwon sonsaengnim. Tapi Luhan juga bingung dengan rasa nyeri yang ada di dadanya.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun datang. Melihat Chanyeol mendekap Luhan dengan sangat erat. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yang selalu mengelus surai rambut Luhan.

"Lu?"

Tentu saja ini menjadi tanda tanya bagi Sehun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan?

Mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan pun segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Sungguh! Mengapa sekarang Luhan jadi ingin sekali memeluk Sehun?

"Kau.."

Sadar-sadar, Luhan langsung menghapus air mata nya kasar. Memang itu tidak cukup, Luhan yakin pasti Sehun akan menanyakan banyak hal. Dimulai dari tatapan nya yang sayu, mata nya yang bengkak, dan hidung nya yang merah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!"

Luhan meyakinkan Sehun dengan memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus, dan cantik tentunya. Ya, senyuman Luhan memang terlihat tulus. Tapi sebenarnya, hati nya merasa sakit saat melirik seseorang yang berada di belakang Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

TBC


End file.
